


Never Have I Ever

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Just some friends hanging out and having a good time, Rated T for light drinking, The Penumbra Podcast Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Juno, Peter, and Rita hang out in a hotel room and play Never Have I Ever. Juno and Peter are sappy and in love. That's it, that's the fic.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for mlmdragons on tumblr. I'm sorry it's late, but I hope you like it!

“Hmm... never have I ever...” Rita drummed her fingers on the bed in front of her, her chin resting on her other hand and her feet kicking absently behind her.

“Rita, come on. Just pick something.”

“I'm thinkin’! Just gimme a minute! Uuuuuuummmmmm... Never have I everrrr... crashed a car so bad I totaled it.”

Juno took a drink immediately, but Peter thought for a moment.

 _”A_ car, or _my_ car?”

“Any car,” she clarified. Peter nodded and took a drink. Juno snorted a laugh.

“Figures.”

“Oh, hush. It was only the once. Sometimes escapes don't go as planned and car chases get a little... messier than I would like.”

“Uh-huh. Of course. Speaking of, never have I ever stolen a car.”

Peter rolled his eyes and drank, and then Rita did as well, and they both turned to look at her, eyes wide.

“What? I had my reasons. It ain't like I made a habit of it or anything. I even gave it back once I was done with it!” Peter and Juno looked at each other and Peter shrugged.

“That's better than I can say.”

It had been Rita's idea. Though to be fair, they had needed something to do. The heat in Juno's apartment had gone out, so he and Peter were staying in a hotel until it got fixed. Rita had stopped by with Juno's hat he'd left at the office on accident, along with a couple files, and it was while they were taking a few minutes to talk about the case that they heard the heavy patter of rain hitting the window. Peter pulled aside the curtain and revealed that the clouds that had been gathering had finally started releasing their contents. The people out on the street scrambled for cover, trying to avoid the burn of the acidic rain. Then a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, and Peter yanked the curtain closed in a panic before quickly shaking himself out of it once the sky was hidden.

“Well, you certainly can't go out in that. You walked here, didn't you?”

Rita nodded.

“And I didn't bring my umbrella, neither.”

“Well. In that case,” Peter sat on the bed and picked up the room's tablet, “how would you like to have dinner with us? We were planning on going out, but as it stands, it looks like we're getting room service.”

Eventually they ended up here: Rita lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed, Peter lounging in an armchair, and Juno sitting on the floor with his back against the dresser, playing Never Have I Ever like a bunch of teenagers, drinking sparkling wine and eating snacks from room service.

“Alright, my turn,” Peter continued. “Never have I ever... baked a cake.” Juno took a drink right away, but Rita gasped.

“Never?!” She exclaimed before taking a sip.

“Never. I haven’t done much baking in general. Or cooking, for that matter. I once put some pies in an oven while pretending to work in a kitchen, but that’s about it.”

“Well clearly we gotta have a baking day, don’t we Mistuh Steel. And you’d be a great teacher too! Seein’ as you’re so good at it.”

“Yeah, yeah, maybe.”

“Oh, come now, darling. I think it sounds fun!”

“I said maybe, didn’t I? Your turn, Rita.”

“Aw, come on, Mistuh Steel!”

“Rita.”

“Hmph. Fine. Never have I ever broken my hand falling off a fence I was trying to climb to impress a crush.”

“Hey!”

Rita grinned, and Peter chuckled.

“Well...” Rita prompted.

“Ugh. _Fine.”_ Juno begrudgingly took a sip of his drink. “You know, targeting them at one person like that is cheating.”

“No it ain’t, boss. It’s just playing to my advantage.”

“Never have I ever fainted from hyperventilating because I was freaking out so much over a cute person talking to me.”

Rita gasped indignantly.

“Mistuh Steel!”

“Just playing to my advantage, Rita.”

Rita made a frustrated noise and took a drink, while Peter chuckled.

“Never have I ever bought a couch,” he tossed out casually. Juno and Rita both drank.

“I feel like you have an unfair advantage here,” Juno said. Peter shrugged.

“I’m not sure I would call it an _unfair_ advantage. There’s just a certain class of relatively common experiences I haven’t had. Yet.”

“Uh-huh.”

They went on like this for a couple hours; Rita and Juno pointedly targeting each other while Peter listed the most common things he could think of. None of them knew how long the rain had stopped for when they finally noticed that they couldn’t hear it against the window anymore, but it was late enough that it was getting fairly dark out, so Rita decided to head home before night fully set in. Peter walked her down to the lobby and discussed when they could get together to do some baking, while Juno stayed in the room and tidied up, putting their dishes back on the cart and using the tablet to ask room service to come pick it up. By the time Peter got back to the room, Juno had finished and was lying on the bed, flipping through one of the files Rita had brought.

“Hey, you.”

“Hello, love.” Peter toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up next to Juno and placing a kiss on his cheek. They laid there quietly for a minute, enjoying the soft quiet, when Peter let out a contented sigh and rolled onto his back. “That was a nice way to spend an evening.”

“Yeah, it was nice,” Juno agreed absentmindedly, turning a page. Peter hummed and rolled over again, resting his head against Juno’s shoulder.

“Never have I ever,” he began quietly, “not enjoyed playing games like this with you and learning more about you.” The corners of Juno’s mouth quirked up into a small smile.

“Never have I ever wanted you to hear about all my embarrassing stories, but I’m glad you had fun.”

Peter grinned.

“I did. Never have I ever felt more inclined to spend a quiet evening in with someone than I have since meeting you.”

“Never have I ever called time spent with Rita quiet.” Peter chuckled and gave Juno a playful push.

“Be nice, darling. Besides, you know what I mean.”

Juno turned to smirk at him before looking back to his files. Peter shifted and leaned in, lightly kissing the corner of Juno’s jaw.

“Never have I ever not been madly, wonderfully in love with the person lying next to me since the day I met him.” Peter felt more than heard Juno’s breath catch, and Juno paused in his reading, tilting his head to nuzzle slightly against Peter.

“Yeah, same here,” he murmured. Peter smiled as he kissed Juno’s cheek again, and reached over for the remote.

“Do you mind if I turn on the TV? I don’t want to interrupt your work.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

Peter turned the TV on and the volume down and started flipping through streams while Juno read over the file, making notes here and there. A comfortable quiet fell over the room. The companionable near-silence of people happy to simply share in each other’s mere presence and quiet companionship. The sort of mood that they were both still growing used to, but savored every moment of. One which lasted through their working and relaxing until they finally went to bed, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
